Beau ti ful
by JoongStarr
Summary: The Rain Village is holding a huge festival. What happens when their only main act can't perform because the lead singer backs out at the last minute causing a huge delay? Which of the Akatsuki members will be the singer? SasoDei


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO **

_**Song: All Around Me**_

_**Artist: Flyleaf**_

_**Enjoy. This is my first song fanfic thing. I absolutely fell in love with this song so I had to use it with my favorite couple.**_

* * *

Sasori and Deidara raced down the halls trying to get to the meeting on time. For the third time since they've been partners they have been running late and Sasori just knew in his now human gut Pein wouldn't be too happy.

"Deidara, hurry up brat!"

"Faster, un! We're gonna be late, un!"

Sasori growled at the blonde. "Don't say that!"

Skidding around the corner they picked up the pace and busted through the double doors as the members turned to look at them.

"Aww man …" Deidara groaned almost too loudly. "We're late danna, un!"

"Shut up, brat! You're being loud …"

Pein frowned. "You two are late. Sasori you should know better than this as you have been in this organization longer. You shoudl lead by example and responsible, mature ... **on time**."

Sasori kept an expressionless face and was about to say something when Deidara interjected, cheeks still slightly flushed fromt heir sprint.

"I'm sorry, un. It's my fault; I wouldn't wake up so please don't blame Sasori-danna, un." Deidara said quickly and bowed smiling the tiniest bit when Sasori looked back at him, shocked.

Pein seemed to have thought Deidara's statement over because he sighed and turned attention back to the snickering group. "Just take your seats. Next time, do **not **be late."

The artists did just as they were told and took their seats next to Kisame and Itachi who were glancing at them with smug looks. Sasori glared at them, flicking them off and whispered in the other's ear before Pein started to speak. "Thank you."

Deidara blushed and grinned. "Don't worry about it, un." He whispered back.

The Akatsuki leader cleared his throat and started his speech rubbing his temples. How was he going to say this? "As you all know, the festival will be taking place tonight."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay good since you all know this. Um, we have a slight delay with the festival. It seems like our only band in the whole village had to back out at the last minute."

Hidan jumped up causing Kakuzu to curse and yank him back. "What the fuck?! Then how the fuck is there going to be a festival without a band?!"

Kakuzu shot the religious man a death glare. "Shut the hell up and sit down, you fucking baka."

"Don't tell me what to do, heathen!" Hidan yelled.

Zetsu's black half spoke up. "Stop acting like brats you two ..." Zetsu smirked. "That's Deidara's job. Let Leader-sama speak." Behind him, Sasori broke out in laughter as he restrained the blonde with his chakra strings.

"It's not funny danna and let me go, un! When I get out of here I'm gonna spray you and chop you down, un!"

This made the red head laugh harder. He didn't care that he was laughing his heart out in front of everyone Deidara was just so stupid (In a funny way).

Once the laughter around the room died down and Sasori tugged the blonde back in his seat, the four grumbled and reluctantly refrained from saying anything else to the other.

Pein mentally sweat dropped and Konan tried to keep from giggling. The whole scenario was rather amusing. "Thank you Zetsu. Anyway, to answer your question Hidan: no, only the lead singer has cancelled out. So to fix this matter we will need another lead singer."

Sasori raised his hand. "So we need to find a lead singer? Is that it?"

Konan stepped up beside Pein and laughed quietly. "That's where you come in."

Sasori looked around. We're they talking to him? They couldn't have been talking to HIM! "WHO?!"

"**You **are going to be the lead singer, Sasori."

Both partner's jaws dropped as they said in unison. "WHAT?!"

"You heard Pein and me clearly. You **are **going to sing **tonight."**

"No … I … I can't!" Sasori stuttered and stood walking up to the two leaders. "This is ridiculous! I can barely sing to myself!"

At this, the others laughed as they walked out the door but not before Kisame could put his word in.

"Look forward to seeing you tonight, superstar!" He joked and followed suit behind his partner who rolled his eyes. But even Itachi had to admit it was amusing.

Making sure everyone had left after Pein waved Deidara away he got on his knees and pleaded. He was absolutely desperate. He COULD NOT sing in front of all those people. It would be like dying all over again. "Please … Leader-sama … can't we find someone else? Why me? Why not another member?"

Pein glared and sighed. "Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu are inhumane. Itachi is too quiet, he barely speaks. Deidara looks too much like a girl and the lead singer is in fact, a man. Hidan, he's too muscular and violent. He might get carried away and stab himself or something. You fit the profile best."

Sasori lowered his gaze and gritted his teeth. "But …"

"Nothing. Get up. Do it. Have it memorized by tonight." Pein handed him a paper. "Here are the lyrics."

Sasori grudgingly took the sheet and studied it for a moment. He knew this song. He remembered hearing Deidara listening to it. It was Deidara's favorite song. That stupid blonde of his played it so many times could say the whole thing right now but he took the lyric sheet anyway.

Konan disappeared with Pein shortly after he received the paper. "I expect a good show, Sasori."

The red head mentally rolled his eyes and groaned heading back into his and his partner's shared room.

As expected the blonde was there waiting for him. "Well, un. You better start practicing, un. We can start now; I can help you memorize the lyrics, un!" He said enthusiastically.

"Deidara! This isn't fucking cool or anything, brat! Quit being so enthusiastic about the whole thing!" Sasori buried his face in his hands as he sat on the side of his bed. He was going to officially embarrass himself in four hours. The great Akasuna no Sasori, terribly singing a Cloud Red song and in front of the entire village at that.

The clay artist walked over to the red head wrapping his arms around him. Sasori was probably nervous or even scared out of his mind. "You're shy danna, un. It's okay and I know you're nervous and I don't think it's fair how they picked you or blew this on you at the last minute but it's done, un. You're going to do great, Sasori danna just try not to think so much about it, un!"

Sasori untied himself from Deidara. "How can I not think about it brat? The festival is in three hours and … forty-five minutes."

"You're thinking again, un. Don't worry about that and Leader-sama dropped these off, un." Deidara handed him the band outfit and Sasori blushed.

In exactly three hours and forty minutes he was going to ruin his repuation. "In three hours and thirty-nine minutes I'm going to be on stage, wearing that, and singing." Sasori sighed and leaned back into the blonde. "At least I'm human now so I don't scare anybody away."

His lover frowned. "You never scared anyone away, un. Now come on, let's sing that song what is it called, un?"

"It's-" Sasori started but cut himself off when Pein telegraphed into their room.

"Go get ready for rehearsal and costume check."

"But-"

"Stop saying that. Go … _now._" With that being said he closed his eyes and disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the two partners alone.

Sasori sucked in a deep and exhaled slowly while staring at the blonde. He would have to quit acting like a punk. Smiling, he leaned into the blonde slightly pulled the blonde down by his high collar, kissing his lips. "Look good for me when I see you Dei."

Deidara smiled and kissed his lover back. "Duh, danna, un! You just look good for me on your end too, un. I'll be watching … front row, un!"

Sasori pulled back and pecked the blonde again before snatching his outfit and lyric sheet and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"_I wonder what the song was … you better not embarrass yourself danna, un. If you do I'm going to have to blow up the entire festival, un." _Deidara chuckled to himself and laid down for a nap before they would have to get ready to leave.

"Deidara … Deidara wake up … Deidara … Deidara!" Itachi said that time a little a louder.

Deidara shot up with a start. "What the hell is it, un!?"

Itachi glared a fraction of an inch if even that. "The festival."

"What about …" The blonde rubbed his eyes and studied Itachi's black kimono that was patterned lightly with red and gold swirls. Suddenly, it registered. "Oh no, un! Am I late, un?!" He wouldn't forgive himself if he missed Sasori's performance and not just that but Sasori probably wouldn't forgive him either.

The raven blinked. "No, but you need to get dressed. Everyone else is ready."

"Okay but … why did you wake me up, un? I'm not saying you shouldn't have, un! I'm just … surprised, un."

"We are … friends."

"Friends?" Wow, that was a first.

"Yes, get dressed." The Uchiha turned on his heel and left in the hall where his partner was meeting him.

Deidara glanced at the clock and gasped. _"It's already seven forty-five, un! Sasori's show starts at eight fifteen, un." _Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers and threw on his kimono all the sudden really glad he took a shower and washed his hair earlier that morning. He sat down at his dresser in front of the mirror and began to think about what he wanted to do with his hair. _"Itachi looked really nice, un. I need to look nice for Sasori danna, un." _Deidara took a moment and thought about how Itachi wore his hair down instead of in his original ponytail and it made him look even more gorgeous. So after pondering this, he decided the best thing to do would be to wear all his hair up in a ponytail. He had way too much hair to wear a bun and it was also so thick that it would be a super big bun if he tried it out. Grabbing a brush, he tugged at his roots and combed through making sure to pull every strand back perfectly, even his bang. After having successfully done that, he took a blue scrunchie off his worn, wooden dresser and tied his mass of blonde locks back.

Deidara took a long look in the mirror at himself. He really did look different. He looked more mature and less childish. _"Well, I can't wear this, un." _The artist reached up and took his scope off revealing now a pair of beautiful eyes. He studied his full reflection this time, staring at his azul kimono to match his eyes with gold and yellow birds imprinted all around the garment. Satisfied with his appearance, he threw on his geta sandals and walked out the door.

When Deidara walked outside, everyone immediately stopped chatting and stared at the collected blonde. He looked …

"Hey hottie" Kisame high fived the blonde and smirked. "Now we have three bombshells, eh Leader-sama?"

Pein didn't smile but anyone could tell that he wanted to. "It seems that way. Are we all ready to go?" He asked as he took Konan's hand who blushed in return.

"Yeah, un!" **(A/N: You can pick who says what.) **

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

"About damn time."

"Hell yeah."

"More than ever."

"Hai."

Pein nodded and they made their way out the door.

The festival was absolutely jam packed tonight. It had never been this packed before but Deidara and the others guessed that word probably got out about an Akatsuki performing. Deidara walked through the splitting and bowed crowed with big, focused eyes looking just like he had been before on his way to kill Gaara with Sasori. Akatsuki showed no emotions. Even though, he had to admit that all of them save for Konan and Leader were terrible at it but right now they were doing a good job. No one was talking or looking at the other and they had to wear their hats until they arrived at the auditorium where Cloud Red were to play. The festival started at three but they didn't leave until eight because none of them cared about anything else other than seeing the performance.

Deidara followed his fellow member as they became a single file line and took their seats, one next to the other and so on. He sat beside Itachi.

After five minutes Deidara started to get restless and excited.

Seeing this, Itachi patted him on the shoulder. "This should be interesting."

Deidara's palms started to get clammy. "I hope nothing bad happens, un! I want to see Sasori danna, un!"

Itachi laughed lightly which was really new to the blonde and anyone else. "You never know. He might surprise us all."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the crowed grew silent after a few cheers. Deidara couldn't help but grin like a child as did the other members. It wasn't really funny, just unbelievable that Sasori would ever be doing something like this and against his own free will. Well, that part made it funny. The curtain opened and Deidara's breath hitched when he saw Sasori standing in front of the mic.

On the stage, Sasori gulped and took a look around trying to remain cool. If he became nervous then his voice would get shaky and begin to crack and that would be completely horrifying for the young looking ciminal. There were so many people but he didn't see Deidara or the group. Blinking and blushing, he looked back in the front row when Hidan and Kisame whistled and cat called. _"There they are …" _He glared at the two but felt his heart pound and throat tighten when he saw Deidara waving and smiling at him. He looked absolutely beautiful no, he looked perfect. Once Sasori got a hold of himself, he gave Deidara a small wave with a gloved hand feeling better knowing the blonde was there.

Deidara and the others continued to stare in awe at their fellow member. To say he looked nice would be an understatement. The puppet master's hair was somewhat streaked with black highlights and teased into a cute but still rough style. He wore heavy black eye liner and red fish net gloves with white skulls on the hands accompanied by a tight black shirt, black belt with a big skull buckle and fitting black pants and on his feet was red and white converses with Sasori spray painted in black on it's sides. His nail polish was still the same green. Sasori must have told them he wanted to keep it. Everyone in the band wore the same color but entirely different outfits.

Sasori put his mouth near the mic and took a deep breath looking out at Deidara. "Hey how's everyone doing?"

The crowd screamed and smiled.

"I take that as great. Listen, my leader ..."

Pein and konan smiled.

"… had given me the lyrics to a Cloud Red song but I didn't want to do it." Sasori watched as the crowd listened with dissapointed faces. Some were booing from behind the members before even knowing what was to come next earning them a glare from Konan which immidiently shut them up. They really wanted to hear Cloud Red.

"I'm going to perform a song that I wrote a long while ago when I met my partner Deidara."

Deidara gasped as everyone stared at him and whispers floated around the gigantic area.

"It's really personal so it's hard for me to sing."

The girls and women in the audience awed, even Konan.

"I had the beat laid down already ... that's why we're able to play it write now and so last minute. It's um …" Sasori looked at Deidara. He was beginning to feel nervous. It seemed like looking at Deidara calmed his nerves.

Deidara smiled and encouraged him with his eyes to continue.

"The song is called: All Around Me."

Once again the audience clapped and cheered for him to sing.

He looked back at his temporary band members and held his right hand up in the air counting down with his fingers. Once he got to one the music began to play. It was a slow tempo at first that immediately became fast as Sasori swayed his hips back and forth with the music. On his cue he started the song:

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**__**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you**__  
__**  
I'm alive, I'm alive**_

The members and auditorium listened intently completely awe struck at the ex-sand nin's angelic voice.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Sasori closed his eyes and gripped the microphone pretending that it was only him and Deidara was the only person listening.

_**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**_

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

The red head became more confident when the crowd's screams got louder as teens and even adults got up and starting jumping around and dancing with the music.

Deidara felt his heart weld up with excitement and happiness. This song was dedicated to him. Sasori wrote it from the bottom of his heart and it was beautiful.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

Now it was the Akatsuki's turn to stand up. The whole group was shouting and cheering for Sasori including Pein and Konan with Deidara being the loudest of them. Sasori was absolutely amazing.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

When the villagers in the front outstretched their arms towards the red hair screaming for him to jump and turned his back to them, pulse beating rapidly, and jumped. Never in his life had he felt so stupid but it was great.

_**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**_

The singing was easy to do by now and the artist absorbed the free feeling he got from being handled by the crowd. His eye's widened considerably when he noticed members taking part and moving him down the line and toward the stage. Pein, Konan, and six other random people shouted and pushed him back on the stage.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**_

Sasori sung his heart out into the last verse and after a few seconds the song ended with a final strum and the band did a bow receiving even more shouts, claps, and smiles of approval. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Sasori muttered a quick thank you and flashed a small smirk before jumping off the stage and running into Deidara.

Deidara gave the biggest smile and returned the red head's hug excitedly. "You were awesome, un!" He told him through the endless amounts of pats on the back and words of excellence and good jobs especially from the other members. The fan girls more like wanted to crush him.

After a while, the crowd finally died down and the band left in order to look around and relax after saying 'arigato' and repeatedly talking about how they would've never pulled through without him and that was the best crowd they ever had in the festival to date. The drummer even asked if they could use his song from the concert (with Sasori's voice of course) and put it on their upcoming album. Sasori flushed and nodded not really caring about anything just then because honestly he just wanted to go back home and get some sleep. He was exhausted.

Fortunately but unfortunately Konan had them go out to one of the restaurants at the festival and everyone ended wanting to stay after. Sasori couldn't help but stare at the blonde throughout the dinner.

Deidara didn't seem to notice and if he did he sure didn't show it but the blonde _did _grasp Sasori's hand from underneath the table giving it a gentle squeeze as he continued to eat. Deidara leaned over to the puppet mater's ear while the other's were talking, arguing, and laughing and whispered, "I want to walk with you after this Sasori danna."

Sasori nodded and put his fork down. "We're gonna leave. See you all at the base." Receiving a confirmation from Pein he got up from his cross legged position and pulled Deidara along with him receiving a surprised yelp.

"Deidara?"

Deidara looked at the red head. "Yeah, un?" He responded, eyes blazing in the stars and moon.

Sasori looked down and fixed his red, orange, and gold kimono that looked patterned with gold peices. He was glad he had time to change into it before continuing on with the festival. He never got to really look nice.

Deidara furrowed his brows and kept staring waiting for an answer to come out of the artist. "What, un?"

"You … look beautiful tonight." He said quietly and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "Beautiful …"

Deidara blushed and leaned on a tree as Sasori pushed against him letting out a pleased moan and a blush stained his cheeks.

Sasori gasped and kissed the blonde again licking at those plumped lips waiting for an opening. The red head felt the bomb user part his lips and darted in exploring his lover's mouth.

Deidara moaned and smiled, half heartily pushing him away. "Sasori, we can't … not here."

Sasori nodded his head and bumped their noses together. "K"

"Ano … was that really about me?"

"The song?"

"Un"

"Yeah, it was.

"It was so pretty I almost cried, un!"

Sasori looked at the blackened skies. "It isn't as pretty as you … hey, look."

"Hm?" Deidara looked up and gasped his eyes lighting up. "Fireworks!!"

They watched the fireworks as they changed the sky to an array of colors.

Deidara let his gaze fall on the S-rank criminal slightly surprised to see his partner so happy over a bunch of lights. And there he was, thinking he was the only Akatsuki member that cared about such a childish thing as fireworks. "You're eyes are changing, they're glowing and reflecting the colors of the fire works, un ... you must be really happy danna, un!"

Sasori let his smile drop and he turned to look at the blonde, cocking his head to the side. "Huh brat?"

Deidara shook his head and rolled his eyes, giving Sasori a kiss for each syllable. "Beau-ti-ful"

Sasori's smile returned along with a tinge of red across his cheeks. It was okay to be cheesy if no one was looking so he followed the same effectionate action. "I-love-you." He said/kissed and ran his fingers through Deidara soft locks that were currently pulled back into a pony tail.

"I love you too, un. Danna, can you sing that song again before the fireworks end, un?"

Sasori blushed and held the other male's hand looking up at the blasting fireworks. "My hands are searching for you ... My arms are outstretched towards you ... I feel you on my fingertips ..." Sasori tightened his hold on his lover's slender hand. "My tongue dances behind my lips for you ..."

Deidara closed his eyes as he listened to his partner's voice and the sound of decorated bombs.

"This fire rising through my being ... Burning I'm not used to seeing ... you. I'm alive ... I'm alive." The puppeteer's voice was soft and gentle. They were no longer in a stadium filled with people and no one was screaming so there was no need to be loud.

Deidara smiled as he continued to close his eyes. His favorite part was coming.

"I can feel you all around me. Thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling. Savoring this heart that's healing." The fireworks ended with a ridiculously loud bang performance that he new the blonde enjoyed just as much as he did as he ended the first part of his and Deidara's new favorite song.**_  
_**

"Like I said danna, un. Beautiful, un."

The red head locked his ash eyes with azul and frowned. "I'm tired. Let's get going brat."

Deidara stuck his tongue out grumbling and complaining while following the puppet master. He knew it wouldn't last long. _"Danna is such an freaking jerk, un!" _But underneath that mask and attitude he knew Sasori was still happy. A little flushed, but happy and that's all he cared about. "Love you too Sasori danna, un."

* * *

**OWARI **

**This is my first song fic so please no flames. But constructive critism is very much welcome because then I'll get better. XD**

**This song by Flyleaf is very pretty so I HAD to use it as my first songfic thing but maybe my story is too long to be a song fic. I don't know really. **

**_In case you didn't read my A/N at the top ... here is the song info:_**

**_Artist: Flyleaf_**

**_Song: All Around Me_**

**_And also, Arigato means Thanks/Thank you. But you all ... know this already!_**

**_Getas are traditional wooden sandals like the ones Haku wore._**

**Hehe I'm noticing that I have a tendancy to write stuff about this couple that no one is really writing yet or if they have ... they haven't posted it lol. Hopefully you guys don't get tired of me and my weird ideas I just like trying things. **

**OOO -looks through stories- Hey, I'm like that with everything ... like the time I posted the very first boyboy fic in High School Debut. It just has to be done!**


End file.
